1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser mask, and more particularly, to a laser mask for crystallizing amorphous silicon, and a sequential lateral solidification crystallization method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has received much attention as a device for displaying images.
The OLED display has a self-emission characteristic, eliminating the necessity for a light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and thus can be fabricated to be thinner and lighter. Also, the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, a high response speed, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.